


Everlasting Love: A Potato 🥔 and Coconut 🥥 Love Story

by Iampotato3



Category: Percy Jackson Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: #potatoes #coconuts #food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iampotato3/pseuds/Iampotato3
Relationships: Potato/Coconut





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Everlasting Love

Disclaimer: (Written by HarryPotterIsBi and Iampotato) We do not own any potatoes or coconuts. This is meant to be a message that we should be tolerant of all races, and never hate someone based off of their ethnicity. In the end, we are all potato human beings, and we are all part of one race. The Potato Race. Peace and love for the potato world. (No tomatoes were harmed in the writing of this fanfiction).

Before we get ahead and start talking about the problems between Potato and Coconut, we should talk about how they met and fell in love.

Potato lived a simple life underground as a poor farmer, but potatoes still had dreams as well. So Potato ditched his family and went to Hawaii where Coconut happened to live. And thus began the greatest love story to be told in a millenia.

Potato was chilling on the beach when he heard a voice call his name. He looked up and saw the most gorgeous creature he had ever set his eyes upon.

The Coconut stood before him, in all his glory.

Potato was speechless. When he got control of his voice again, he asked Coconut out on a date, and Coconut accepted. And then they fell in love and lived happily ever after......or so they thought....

Dun dun dun......

Disclaimer: We're totally not so lazy that we wouldn't write Potato and Coconut's love story. Totally...(starts sweating)


	2. Everlasting Love

Disclaimer: No tomatoes were harmed in the writing of this fanfiction (sadly). 

The Potato God let out a sigh. He was so in love with Coconut but they could never be together. Their families would never approve. He was a potato so he must marry a potato, while Coconut must marry another coconut.

Potato's parents wanted him to marry Sweet Potato, but Potato knew that he could never give his heart to another.

He thought that things couldn't get any worse, but they did. For Potato's ex, the Tomato God, was about to make a sudden reappearance in their lives.

Coconut also had an ex, the Strawberry, but she was chill and didn't care. The Tomato however was very jealous and angry, and had a plan to steal Potato back.

Tomato and Potato used to date, but they broke up because Tomato was a bitch. Coconut and Potato liked to call her "The Rotten Tomato".

The Tomato was going to challenge the Coconut to a duel to fight for Potato's hand in marriage. It was totally gonna work. What a brilliant plan!

But little did Tomato know, the Coconut was aware of her plans and was planning to trick the Tomato during their duel.

Coconut planned to build a slingshot on the Palm Trees, and to fling Coconut onto Tomato to crush her.

Coconut knew he was going to win because Potato was cheering him on. Doing what lovers do. But we hope you haven't forgotten about Tomato.

Tomato was going to have Baked Potato (Potato's brother), cheer her on to make Potato jealous.

So the two sides of the duel had their plans ready, and the day of the duel was approaching nearer.

Stick around what happens in the duel (there's a plot twist at the end).


	3. Everlasting Love

Tomato's plan was to climb up on the tomato vines, and Coconut planned to get flung across the land. Once the fight began, Tomato leaped up on his vines and started climbing, while Coconut laughed at Tomato and then let Potato slingshot him and there he went in the air with pride and hope and strength and landed on Tomato and she died.

Then, out of nowhere, Potato's family suddenly appeared and was shocked at the scene before them, and on the other side, Tomato's family stood, shocked as well. They both ran into each other and gave each other the stink eye.

But then, Tomato's family saw Tomato's broken body on the ground, and they promptly burst into tears. Meanwhile, Potato's family was yelling at Potato, and Coconut ran away because he didn't know what to do.

Coconut was running as fast as he could, when he bumped into Kale. Kale got very angry and started yelling at them and lecturing them, while Coconut was begging him to let him go, lest he die a horrible death at the hands of Potato's family.

However, little did Coconut know, Kale was a serial killer. Alas, he was dragged to Kale's home with no mercy and once they got there, Kale said, "Are you ready to die, oh I'm sorry, I mean are you ready to be house workers." Then Coconut started getting cautious and decided to warn Potato. But before he could do this, out of nowhere, he felt a little shock and there he fainted and all he could see was darkness.

Disclaimer: You all must be happy that Tomato finally died. And if you're not happy, come and fight me. I will wreck you. I will destroy you. All love and happiness will be eliminated from your life.


	4. Everlasting Love

A/N: Hello sorry i posted later than usual but its life and well i know this chapter was short but there's more to come hope you enjoyed🥔🥥🥔🥥🥔🥥🥔🥥

After a few hours, Coconut and Potato woke up to see a can of LIMA BEANS, and Kale holding a spoonful of them. Then Kale broke the silence and asked, "Who shall be first?" Coconut and Potato started crying and hugged each other, saying "I love you" and "I will miss you after this". Then out of nowhere, a huge explosion came! Potato's family was standing outside with a giant canode! They blew up Kale's house, giving time for Coconut and Potato to start running far far away.

But, alas, a great tragedy was to happen, for Potato fell into the ocean and he could not swim. Luckily, Coconut jumped into the water like a hero to go save him, vowing that he would do anything for the love of his life.

As he went to rescue Potato, the Ocean Police came and rescued them instead. They asked for their story, as they explained the police didn't quite look like police. More like criminals or minions. Then a puff of smoke suddenly appeared, and there stood Coconut and Potato's worst nightmare.

So, who do you think is Potato and Coconut's worst nightmare? Stick around to find out. Dun dun dun.....


	5. Everlasting Love

There stood Coconut and Potato's worst nightmare. It was Mango, the girl Coconut's family wanted Coconut to marry. They were about to scream, but then they heard her story. Mango said that she was running away as well, because she wanted to be with someone else.

So, their nightmare turned out to be luck instead. Then Mango spilled the secrets of the family, and though that was helpful, they had no idea what they were gonna do next. Eventually, they decided to go on a boat and start sailing and exploring the world with pride and hope and strength.

But their boat got a hole and started sinking, so they leaped into the ocean and decided to discover the deep blue sea 🌊 as they tried to avoid the dangers of the sharks and other animals.

But then, they saw two people in scuba 🤿 diving suits, and then they started swimming away because they thought that they were more Minos, but they went sooo fast that they didn't see where they were going. All of a sudden, there stood in front of them a big scary shark 🦈

Dun dun dun.....


	6. Everlasting Love

As you all know Coconuts ex Strawberry was chill about coconut with potato but that wasn't the case with Mango she was furious she couldn't take the fact that coconut did want to marry her for a poor potato

Mango was very rich and classy and is a huge brat. She only shops at designer places and needs EVERYTHING in style. Her parents were a bit better, they wanted Mango to get married so she decided if i have to get married the veggie or fruit better be rich. Her parents said that she should marry a nice person (i ment veggie/fruit it just sounds better with person) But she wouldn't budge all she wanted was the cash.

But back to the story as they were faced right in front of a shark Coconut decided to sacrifice himself for potato but wanted to sacrifice herself for coconut but Mango wanted to team up with the shark and kill them both unless Coconut gave her all his money.

Well Mango's plan completely failed because the shark couldn't understand what the hell Mango was saying so he just ate her. So coconut and potato with the rest of the gang decided to swim far far away. They ended up in some country that spoke french and they realized that they were booked because they had no clue what anyone was saying. All they knew was bonjour. But the veggies/fruits were saying much more than that thing like Ca va and Salut some basic stuff to french speakers but it wasn basic to them.


	7. Everlasting Love

There, Potato and Coconut were stranded on a French speaking island confused and worried. Before they panicked even more than they already did they went off to go and get some delicious food. It was a hard choice between what to get some yummy macarons (yes it is macaron a macaroon is coconut treat so don't start yelling at me) or an amazing long Baguette. 

Once they were done eating there awesome meal they decided to take a tour. Hand hand were potato and coconut were walking nice and peacefully. But out of no where a giant evil tomato themed cart came in running with the mayor on top of it. That's when potato and coconut realized they were in a veil tomato island. You see many French places are nice places but one of those islands had gotten into war with the other one and they turned into the evil tomato french island. 

Thats when coconut and potato decided to plan they're escape. They didn't know what to do they could just catch a plane or something everyone would notice them. Then the realized that the bakery didn't notice and the next thing you know they were in the bakery. The bakers talked so nicely and welcomed them. But out of no where there was a hatch in the floor and they fell down in a secret underground floor. They were accused of being spies.


	8. Everlasting Love

As Coconut and Potato were panicking in the underground cellar they were holding hands (wait potatoes and coconuts dont have hands or legs umm...... it fine) then a big scary EGGPLANT came along with fierce eyes.

"What country have you two come from?.... What are you here for?" Questioned the Eggplant.

Potato decided to tell the whole story. "So me and Coconut met in Hawaii............."

"Just SHUT-UP" yelled Eggplant. "How do you expect me to believe that? It sounds stupid" said Eggplant.

"But it's true" exclaimed Coconut. 

"Fine I'll let you go, but if you get caught its not my fault, now leave" Said Eggplant.

Potato and Coconut were walking quietly since nobody should notice them. As they were hiding behind trees and tip toeing they realized that they had no where go. They would either 1 go back in the ocean and some how get back home. 2 stay in the evil tomato French island. Finally 3 go back to the bakery and some how go down the cellar again. As they were thinking about what to do they realized they were lost in the forest, with no escape. Ahead lay a cobbled path, twisting in two separate directions. One led to a clear ocean, the other leading to a rusty cottage by the side of a moss-covered hill. Which side would fate land them?

Coconut wanted to go to the ocean. But Potato wanted to go to the cottage. They decided to go they're own separate paths. They might not ever see each other again. As Coconut and Potato were going down the different paths tears were streaming down there eyes. Both would surely miss each other. 😭


	9. Everlasting Love

Coconut burst into tears at the thought of leaving his loved one. Coconut walked into the depths of the blue ocean, despairingly watching as the currents rippled around his ankles. That was before a bright orange fishy swam up to the sole of his foot, tapping for his attention.

"Hello I'm Orange Fishy, nice to meet you" Said Orange Fishy cheerfully.

"Oh uh hel-hello, I'm Coconut" Coconut said quietly.

"Here come with me through the ocean I'll take you around" Orange Fishy said loudly.

Coconut went with Orange Fishy to see the ocean. I mean what could happen? They saw beautiful coral reefs, and many many fishes some just like Orange Fishy. Then out of nowhere Coconut bumped into a huge rock and started leaking. Would he beagle to go to a Fishy hospital....or would he die?!!

Potato slowly walked into the cottage frightened about what would be inside. He opened the creaky door and smelled this terrible stench. He was starting to got light headed and then he hit his head with a loud thud and it went dark.

Hey ik this chapter was short especially potatoes section. But I still hoped you enjoyed!


	10. Everlasting Love

Holo there its me unicorn potato obviously and I just became a sucker for sad things ik its said but I hope I end this love story happy.........anyway back to this chapter I hope you like it

Coconut's POV 

Orange Fishy was scared I would die, but I only had a crack coconuts still live without their water. I told orange Fishy I would be ok but he insisted to take me to the Fishy hospital to his doctor Dr. um what was it oh yeah Dr. Blue Fishy....I know it's a very fashionable name, but back to the chaos. Orange Fish and I went to the hospital.

"Oh hello Oran (Orange Fishy's Nickname) looks like you brought me a new patient" Dr.Blue Fishy said and then turned to me. "I see you have a leak you should be fine ill just wrap it up"

Me and Dr.Blue Fishy walked to a hospital room, I sat down on the bed and then he asked me 

"what's your name?" 

"Coconut White" I replied. 

"Nice name, well then you're all set you can go off with Orange Fishy now" Dr.Blue Fishy said quickly.

"Ok" I replied faintly.

I then met up with Oran (he lets me call hime that he said Orange Fishy sounds to formal) and we swimmed out the hospital into the deep blue sea, and I then told orange fishy my tragic story. 

Potatoes POV 

I woke up to see very old and creepy furniture in this cottage, but then as I was walking around my chest started to hurt very much, and darkness came again.

Ok so you might be angry at me for making Potatoes part short and for making him faint again but I promise it'll make sense soon but either way I hope you like Coconut's chapter at least and have a wonderful amazing potato day!


End file.
